Discoveries
by Ta Mere
Summary: Zigzag's sister comes to Camp Green Lake, not knowing he is paranoid, and hoping to find out why. She also has a romance with one of the capmers.
1. Entering the camp

_The judge found her guilty, it was either camp or jail, and I chose camp. I chose the camp over jail…_

"Wake up!" the bus driver yelled at Belinda, "Were at Camp Green Lake." He muttered something to himself about how every juvenile delinquent was the same, not listening to the proper authority and thinking they ruled the world.

Belinda jolted up and looked at her surroundings. 'So it was real…I actually stole something…and I am now staying at Camp Green Lake…for 16 months' Belinda thought to herself. She looked out the window, knowing that there would be no lake, and nothing in sight was green. Her brother Zigzag had been going to the camp for a while and in his only letter home stated that the name did not describe the camp in the least, and that he had a new name. Zigzag. Wow, would he be surprised when his 'innocent' little sister had attempted to steal from Mrs. Kellman, the strictest principal around!

The bus came to a screeching halt, and Belinda picked up her bags. She walked down the bus's thin aisle, through the door, and onto the dirty ground. There were large holes in every direction; some had a person in them, trying to make the hole even deeper. Belinda tried to walk quickly past the guys, hoping Zig wouldn't notice her.

She kept walking once she passed them, towards her tent, Tent 1. The girl's tents were named by numbers, the boy's by letters. She almost got into the tent without a single one of the guys noticing her.

"Whoa, another chica is here?" said Magnet.

All the guys turned to face her. "Belinda?" asked Zigzag, "Is that you?"

Belinda ignored the question and hurried into her tent. She quickly set her bags down on an empty bed, and began to take out her CD player.

"Hey, another girl. Welcome!" said a voice coming from above her. She looked up and saw the girl from the bunk above her staring down. "Wow, you really look like Zigzag." She remarked.

I laughed, "Yeah, he's my brother." I explained.

"Isn't it hard having a brother who is, well, you know, different?" she inquired.

"Different how?" I asked, "My brother seems pretty normal to me, except for the fact that he got sent here."

"Um, well, he suffers from 'acute paranoia,' as Mr. Pendansky would put it." She replied quietly.

"Ziggy, paranoid? No, it must be some mistake. He isn't afraid of anything."

The girl just shook her head. "Looks like you don't know him very well. Anyways, I'm Ghost. See, we give nicknames around here to make you part of the group. You'll get one eventually."

I just nodded.

"Wow," she said, "Its getting pretty late. We should probably go get lunch now. C'mon, I'll show you the cafeteria."

Belinda followed her out the door, hoping there were separate cafeterias for boys and girls.


	2. Nightmares

AN:For this story, the camp is not closing down. Zero is not running away. I'm just stealing the setting and characters from Holes, not the plot.

Squid Freak: Thanks, I think I fixed that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes.

* * *

Ghost led Belinda into a crowded, messy room (which was so crowded that Zig didn't even notice as she walked right past him to grab a tray and stood in the line behind Ghost) with people eating food that closely resembled a mud pie.

"What's for lunch?" Belinda asked.

"Oh," Ghost replied, "You probably don't want to know."

Belinda thought she was kidding until the serving lady slopped a large pile of the disgusting food onto her plate. She grimaced at the sight of it, wondering if it was safe to eat.

Ghost laughed, "Don't worry," she assured Belinda, "You will get used to the food after a while."

Belinda looked at her as if she was insane, which just made Ghost laugh even harder.

"C'mon, I'll show you where we sit." Said Ghost, leading her through the crowds of people. We eventually stopped at a table with ten people sitting at it; a slightly fat boy, an extremely fat boy, a boy wearing the hugest glasses imaginable, a short boy with curly black hair, a normal-looking boy, a Hispanic boy, a skinny brunette girl (she seemed like the type to be Head Cheerleader), a rough-looking redhead with scars plastered all over her face, a blonde with light wavy hair, and Zigzag. I tried to give her a look that said 'Please, can we not sit here?' but she wasn't paying attention. Ghost sat down in between the slightly fat guy and the normal looking boy.

The guy with humungous glasses pointed to a chair next to Zigzag. "You can sit here." He said, but the way he said it made it sound more like a command than a suggestion. Belinda reluctantly took the seat. Zigzag stared at me her wonder, as if he couldn't believe she had gotten here.

"Quit staring at the new girl!" The really fat kid ordered.

"I can do whatever I want!" Zig replied, "She's MY sister!"

The whole lunchroom got really quiet. Then, everyone at the table except Belinda, Zigzag, and Ghost inhaled at the exact same time.

"YOU are related to Zigzag? Wow, how are we supposed to handle TWO nutcases in the same tent?" cried out the normal-looking kid.

Belinda glared at him, "I am not a nutcase." She informed him in a stern voice. She was about to go on and say how her IQ was in the top 20 at her school (Since she went to a public school, there were over 700 students in her grade, so getting in the top 25 is quite an accomplishment, but Ghost, seeing the look on Belinda's face, didn't want a fight to erupt, so she quickly tried to change the subject.

"So," she said, "Did I introduce you to the rest of the camp yet?"

Belinda shook her head.

"Okay. Well, this is X-ray," she pointed to the kid with extraordinarily large glasses, "This is Squid," she pointed to the normal looking boy, "This is Armpit," she pointed to the really fat kid, "This is Caveman," she pointed at the semi-fat one, "This is Magnet," she pointed to the Hispanic boy, "This is Sugar," she pointed to the preppy brunette, "This is Blade," she pointed to the rough-looking girl, "This is Zero," she pointed to the cute little kid with curly black hair, "And last but not least, this is Whisper." She pointed to the girl with extremely light blonde hair.

Belinda smiled and waved to them. "I'm Belinda."

After they had finished lunch (Except for Belinda, she refused to eat something that was so gross it 'didn't deserve to be called food'), Ghost led Belinda to a messy room where everything in it was broken. Belinda spotted Blade playing pool against X-ray on the broken pool table; Whisper, Caveman, Zero, Armpit, Zigzag, and Magnet watching TV; and Sugar and Squid were sitting on the couch, looking pretty cozy. Ghost and Belinda silently agreed that it probably wouldn't be smart to bug Sugar and Squid, so Ghost went to go watch TV and Belinda went over to the pool table.

"Can I play winner?" she asked Blade and X-ray.

"Sure, but it'll be pretty hard to beat me." X-ray boasted.

"Who says you'll win?" Blade asked him angrily.

X-ray hit the white ball, and it knocked two of the solid balls in. He just smirked.

Blade rolled her eyes. "Oh, so you wanna play it like that?" she asked in a nasty voice. Her shot hit 3 striped balls in, and now she was on the 8-ball. "Eight ball, corner pocket." She called. The ball easily rolled into the pocket she had called, and smirked back at X-ray. He just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So, I guess you are playin' me now, huh? Well, you better be ready." Blade warned her. Belinda just nodded. She was pretty good at pool, and thought she had a chance of winning.

About 10 minutes later, Belinda realized her suspicions were wrong. Blade hit all of her balls in, including the 8-ball, but Belinda had only hit in one of hers.

"You are really good at this." Belinda complimented her.

"Thanks." Blade replied. Her face seemed to smile, but Belinda thought she was just imagining things. "I got here 'cause I ran away from home, and I needed some money for food and junk, so I hustled people in pool. They bet lots of money that I'd lose, but I always won. Then, one day I played some undercover police dude, and I beat him. He thought something was up, since he always wins too, so he asked a guy sitting by the pool table if I had taken some of his money through pool. He said yes. So know I'm here."

I just nodded.

"What'd you do to get stuck here?" she asked me.

"I, um, stole something. And the person who told me to steal it kind of told on me… so… yeah. That's pretty much it." Belinda decided not to tell her the part about how the girl who asked her to steal this 'something' was Cecilia, her best friend, that is, her ex-best friend. Or the part about how she had never really been her friend, she was just using her to copy homework from and a source for needed objects. Belinda knew she was easily pushed around, and so did Cecilia…

Belinda quit thinking about Cecilia for a second and looked over towards the TV. For some reason, X-Ray and Armpit had gotten into a fist fight. Belinda looked at them worriedly, while Blade cheered them on.

"GO X!" she chanted, "C'mon, you can take this wimp out! SOCK HIM!"

X-Ray obeyed Blade and socked Armpit. Armpit keeled over, clutching his stomach and Belinda's eyes widened in fear. She rushed to Armpit's side.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he whispered back, "But would you mind doing me a small favor?"

Belinda froze.

_Cecilia smiled sweetly at her. "Bella, dear, would you mind doing me a small favor?' _

_Belinda smiled back uncomfortably, "What is it? Cause you know I really don't like stealing, so if it's that, I really don't want to do it."_

_The smile on Cecilia's face quickly disappeared, "Fine." She said angrily, "If you think some silly laws are more important than our friendship, I'll get a better friend to do it." Cecilia stormed away._

"_Wait…I'll do it… please just don't replace me…" said Belinda, but it was too late. Cecilia had already left._

_The next day Belinda saw Cecilia hanging around Ronnie a lot more. Ronnie had a crush on Cecilia for a while, and was willing to do anything for her. Even steal._

_Belinda's eyes widened. Her worst fear was coming true. Her parents had replaced her, and now Cecilia was doing the same thing…_

"_Cecilia!" Belinda yelled. "I'll do it."_

_Cecilia looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, and finally spotted Belinda. "Sorry, Bella," Cecilia apologized, although she really didn't seem that sorry, "I've found someone else willing to do this for me, and anything else I request. You just can't compete with that."_

"_Please, Cecily! Just give me a chance!" she begged._

_Ronnie whispered something to Cecilia. Then, they began talking in hushed voices, considering letting Belinda do it. They seemed to be making a plan of some sort, but Belinda couldn't be sure._

"_OK." Cecilia finally said, "I will let you do it. I need you to steal a pack of Sweet-Tarts from the Kroger across from my neighborhood. Meet me at my house after school." _

_Belinda nodded._

_After the last bell of the school day rang, Belinda rushed to Cecilia's house. Cecilia and Ronnie were already there. _

"_Are you ready?" Cecilia asked her._

_Belinda nodded, "I think so." The three of them began walking over to Kroger. Belinda's legs were shaking, even though she knew she wouldn't get caught. Belinda was a very sneaky person, even though she didn't look it._

_Belinda opened the door of the Kroger store, waiting for Cecilia and Ronnie to enter. They didn't. "Aren't you guys going to come in?" she asked._

"_No, honey, we're just going to wait out here. Go ahead, you've done this before."_

_Belinda hesitantly walked into the store. She searched down the aisles for Sweet Tarts. "Aisle one, meat," She murmured, "Aisle two, baked goods; aisle three candy." Belinda walked halfway down the aisle and spotted a bag of Sweet Tarts. As she was stuffing them inside her jacket, a police officer came up to her. _

"_Put your hands up," the officer said, taking out a pair of handcuffs, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."_

"_B-b-but how? I n-never get caught!" stuttered Belinda. _

_She looked behind the officer and spotted Cecilia laughing with Ronnie. Cecilia looked her in the eyes with a smirk on her face and said, "Sorry kid, but you've been replaced."_

Belinda woke up in her cot, covered in a cold sweat. She saw that the people from the lunch table she was sitting at earlier were crowding around her bed. "What happened?" she asked in a tired voice.

* * *

AN:Well, theres chapter 2. The next one will be longer, I promise! And don't forget...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
